


Agents of Lasagna

by mossvamp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossvamp/pseuds/mossvamp
Summary: After dropping a crystal Jon thought could help with his severe depression, it turned out to be a Terrigen crystal. And Jon was an Inhuman.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Agents of Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of depression and antidepressants

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Jon slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, turning off the alarm. He then willed himself to get out of bed, something that was hard to do these days. Jon used to be full of light and happiness. He grew up on a farm, spending all his days either hanging out with his brother, Doc Boy, or in his room, drawing. He loved drawing, so much that he wanted to go to art school and become a cartoonist when he grew up. Jon’s dream came true, he now works for Random House Children's Book, and draws comics all day. However, it’s not as good as it seems. He loves his job, but that’s it. He lives alone and has no friends. Buying new socks is one of the few things that makes him happy nowadays. 

Jon got out of bed after contemplating his life for 20 minutes. He sauntered over to his closet and pulled out blue jeans, a light blue button up, green socks, and a pair of brown oxfords. The same thing he wears everyday. Jon doesn’t know how else to dress. He never goes anywhere besides work, and occasionally the grocery store. Jon was invited to his brother's wedding last year, he showed up in green dress pants, a pink button up, and a giant polka dot bow tie; he was an embarrassment to his whole family. Nobody talked to him the whole night.

After Jon was done getting ready, he went to his small, plain, windowless kitchen. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out his antidepressants. He dry swallowed 5 pills. His therapist prescribed him 2 pills a day, but Jon thought “they never work anyways, why not go for it?”. However, Jon started to worry that taking 3 extra pills could kill him. He went to his living room to grab a crystal. Jon had purchased the crystal from an old woman at the flea market, she had told Jon that the crystal had magical powers. He hoped that the crystal could calm him down. But Jon, so caught up in his panic, tripped over his own feet and dropped the crystal. As soon as the crystal broke open on the floor, it started to produce a strange mist. When the mist surrounded Jon, he could feel himself being encased by what felt like stone. 

Right before the cocoon totally covered him, Jon realized that he was going through Terrigenesis. He had heard about it on the news; when people get exposed to the mist from Terrigen crystals, they turn into a cocoon and when they come out, they gain supernatural abilities. It doesn’t work for everyone though. You have to have Kree DNA for Terrigenesis to work. If you don’t have it, the terrigenesis will kill you. This meant Jon had that DNA. He was an Inhuman. 

“Shit.” Jon muttered before the cocoon completely encased him. 

✣✣✣ 

A few moments later, the rock started to crumble, and Jon stiffly fell to the floor. He felt out of place in his own body. Looking down, his hands were covered in bright orange hair. At the end of his fingers, he had long claws, sharp enough to cut steel. 

What is going on? Jon thought. He weakly stood up, his head brushed the ceiling. Reaching up to touch his head, he could feel two big ears at the top. Head spinning, he made his way to the bathroom, the reflection in the mirror was not Jon. But it was. Jon had changed. He would never be the same again. This was a lot for Jon to take in. 

After Jon took a few moments to calm down, he looked at his new self closer. He still had the same dull brown eyes, but they were more large and expressive. His face was still vaguely human but uncannily cat-like, he had long white whiskers protruding from his cheeks, his nose was round and pink, and he was almost completely covered in soft orange fur. His legs were long, almost twice the size as his torso. He turned around and looked down, his ass was so fat and juicy, right above his cheeks was a long fluffy orange tail that swept upwards, so his ass was fully on display. The fur made his ass seem even bigger than it already was. 

Jon had no idea what to do. He couldn’t leave the house like this, there was no way he could ever have a normal life when he looks like this. Sure he wasn’t happy with his life, but it was easy, simple. He didn’t have to deal with things like this. If he even just steps outside his front door, everyone will stare at him. He looks like a freak, why wouldn’t they stare? Jon has never been stared at before, he rarely ever gets glanced at. How is he supposed to live his life like this? 

✣✣✣

It has been a month since Jon became an Inhuman. Slowly but surely, Jon has started to grow more comfortable with his new body. It is difficult to move around being so tall and with the long tail, but Jon has started getting used to it, and making changes to his routine. Every now and then he forgets about his tail and he’ll turn around too quick and knock something off the counter. 

Looking back, the crystal did end up helping Jon. At first the change stressed Jon out, spending almost 2 weeks in bed. He still has yet to leave his apartment. But maybe this was how he was meant to be? He had always been insecure about his body, but now he has a brand new one. Plus, the fur keeps him warm in his cold, dark apartment. 

One afternoon, Jon was in the kitchen making himself lasagna. He had the tv on just as background noise, not really listening. Right after he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it down on the counter, he heard the tv mention inhumans. He quickly turned to listen. It was the news and, allegedly, S.H.I.E.L.D. was starting a new unit of just inhumans. Jon was speechless. Every kid dreamed of being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but Jon knew it was unrealistic, he just wasn’t athletic enough, so he gave up the dream young. But now he really had a chance to be an agent. 

Once Jon finished eating his lasagna, he dialed the official S.H.I.E.L.D. number into his phone. Jon was going to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

But first, he needed a new name. Jon just wasn’t a good enough name for a superhero. He looked around, trying to think of something. Suddenly, he remembered his childhood cat, an orange tabby named Garfield. That was it. Garfield was to be his new name. 

Agent Garfield.


End file.
